Percy Jackson Songfic Compilation
by wolfie1998
Summary: Just a compilation of songfics about PJO shippings mostly Percabeth but I might add in Jasper, Thalico and some others but I don't know yet. Please check this out I've never really been good with summary's. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fic and it's going to be a compilation of songfic oneshots unless I say otherwise later on in the future, so no flames thanks! - Wolfie: D**

**Percy POV**

I pulled up to Annabeth's house in my blue Chevy truck. I look up and see her father, Frank Chase, walking towards me with a stern look on his face so I turned off the car, unbuckled my seat and get out of the car. Truth be told, I've known him for a couple of years now but he still scares the living heck out of me. "Percy, you know what'll happen if you even think about hurting my daughter right?" he asked. "Y-y-yessir." "And you know what time she is to be back right?" I nodded slowly. At that point Annabeth was walking out of the house wearing a grey t-shirt with an owl on it and her usual shorts and had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She looked stunning. "Dad, quit picking on Percy!" she scorned him. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you to it, Annabeth be home by 11:00 o'clock, no later and trust me, I will know" he said as he turned to head inside. Of course he would know, I mean he _is_ best friends with the sheriff, who just so happens to be my uncle, Ares. Most of the time, me and him don't really get along but hey, family's family right? "Annabeth, you look…. Stunning," I said with my jaw on the ground. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain," she blushed. "So are we going to meet up with Thalia and Nico? Or did they cancel again?" "They didn't cancel we're still going to meet up with them at the movies," I replied as I slid into my car. Annabeth walked around and slid in the passenger seat and buckled up. I put the key in the ignition and started it up. On the ride there we were silent and the air was filled with tension. When we had arrived after what seemed like hours even though it was only a fifteen minute drive to the movies, we looked around for Thalia and Nico but couldn't find them. "They stood us up, again," I say irritated. "Hey, I know where we could have some fun, it's really beautiful there too, we could even watch the planes take off, I go there all the time," Annabeth smiles excitedly at me. "All right, I guess we could, but what if they show up?" "They'll be fine it's not like it will kill them to have a taste of their own medicine."

~** Time skip **~

_This is going to be an awesome night _I thought as I drove right passed the no trespassing sign nailed up on a tree. We got out of the truck and lay down in the tailgate as we watched the planes take off and land. It was so beautiful out here; nothing could go wrong right now. Or so I had thought, that's when I heard _whoop! whoop!_ along with flashing red and blue lights "Crap, your dad is gonna kill me," I complained. "Let's run for it then!" she said with a giggle as she started running. "Wait- Why?" I yelled after her. She turned and yelled back, "It'll be a good story," I smiled and took off after her. That's when I felt a hard body tackle me to the ground and put my hands behind my back and cuff me, man he was quick. Then I heard Annabeth yelling and swearing at the cop to get off of her but he had cuffed her and was walking her to the car, I looked up at the cop who had tackled "Perseus," my uncle growled. He picked me up and walked me to the car where Annabeth was still yelling at the other cop. I locked eyes with Annabeth, man, she had some piercing grey eyes, but they were still beautiful. She instantly calmed down as I got in the car. She told me how she had tried to sweet talk the officer but it hadn't worked. She snuggled up to me with her head on my chest. "I swear your dad is gonna kill me, but if I survive tonight, I wouldn't change one thing. There was something 'bout the way those blue lights were shining, they brought out the freedom in your eyes. I think I'm falling in love with you Wise Girl." "I think I love you too Seaweed Brain," she responded.

**A/N So what'd you guys think? Remember R&R Thanks – Wolfie :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, it's Wolfie I won't be able to update this for a while cause I don't have internet at my house but I'll try to update at least every month or two. This story is based off of Rude by Magic (my cousin got me addicted to it and I thought it would be a good fanfic. Another thing pm me with a song you guys think I should do for the compilation along with the shipping you want for it hope you guys like the story thanks – Wolfie :D**

**Nico's POV**

"Mmm…" I mumbled as I felt the sun's warm rays hitting my face. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the best suit I have and put it on. I turned and seen Thalia still sleeping. She looked so peaceful and beautiful… _Too bad I have to wake her up _I thought to myself. I bent down next to her, shook her softly and whispered, "Thalia, it's time to get up, remember, I have to talk to your dad." She opened her eyes and whispered back "'Morning," as she stifled a yawn. "I'll see if the others are awake," I said walking out of the room. I live with my cousin Percy along with our friends Leo and Grover. I entered the kitchen to see Grover and Leo eating cereal. "Morning guys," as I walk past and grab a coffee mug out of the cabinet and fill it up. "Good morning," Grover said through a mouthful of Fruit Loops and Leo just nods in my direction, tinkering away with something in his hand like usual. Thalia then came into the kitchen along with Percy, laughing at something Percy had said. "Shut up Kelp Head," she said barely containing her laughter. "Oh c'mon Pinecone Face, you know it was funny!" Percy retorted, laughing. Percy and Thalia had always been close since they were kids. When she was really little she was driving in the back of her parents car when a drunk driver had t boned it and sent her into a coma until she was about thirteen, thankfully she made a full recovery with no severe brain damage. He was there with her best friend, who also happens to be Percy's girlfriend for the past couple of years, Annabeth Chase. After we all had finished up our breakfast we all piled in my car and I drove off to Thalia's house. I drove as fast as I could without getting pulled over all the way there with butterflies in my stomach. I was going to ask her father, Zeus Grace, for Thalia's hand in marriage. We pulled up to the house; I put the car in park and told the others to wait here while Thalia and me go talk to her dad. I figured I would ask him because she says how he's old fashioned and if we're going to be related, I should at least be in his good books right? I walk up to the door with Thalia's hand in mine and knocked. The door opened up and Zeus appeared. "Yes? May I help you?" He asked me. "Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life, say yes, cause I need to know." I say as butterflies fill my stomach. "You'll never get my blessings 'til the day I die. Tough luck my friend, but the answer is no," he said closing the door, as Thalia slid past him. I leaned on the door, "Why do you gotta be so rude, don't you know I'm human too?" I turn to the door, "I'm gonna marry her anyway!" I yell through the door. I walk over to Percy and the others with tears welling up in my eyes. I love Thalia, and nothing is going to change that. "So?" Percy asks impatiently and I just shook my head. They all crowded around me in a group hug and reassure me it'll be alright.

Time skip ~

**Thalia's POV**

We were having dinner with the guy whose guts I hate the most, Luke Castellan. He was so preppy, when we were little he would always have to have his way or he would whine for what seemed like forever. I don't even see what he saw in me, I mean we are complete opposites. I don't like any of the music he listens to or anything he likes for that matter. We had just sat down and said grace when there was a knock at the door; Luke stood up and said, "I'll get it." My father then stood up and told him to sit back down, that it was fine and he would get it and then proceeded to leave the room.

**Nico's POV**

I walked up to the door for the second time this week and knocked. And just like last time, Zeus answered it. "What is it this time?" he growled looking down at me. "I hate to do this but, I can't live without her. Love me or hate me, we will be boys standing at an altar, or we will run away, to another galaxy. You know she's in love with me, she will go anywhere I go." I threatened. "So can I have your daughter for the rest of my life, say yes, oh please say yes. Cause I need to know." "Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still 'no,'" he turned and walked into the house once again, he shot me down. "Man, why do you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too, I'm gonna marry her anyway!" I yell once again through the door. With tears stinging my eyes, I walk back to my car and drive home for the night.

~ Time skip ~

Me, Thalia and everyone else once again drove to Thalia's place so I can ask her father for his permission to marry Thalia. Me and Thalia had already talked it out, if he says no, we're going to get married anyway, so I dressed up in a nice tux I rented, and Thalia in a bridal gown. I walked up and knocked on the door for the final time. He walked out, but this time Thalia's mother was with him. "Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life, say yes, say yes, cause I need to know." Mrs. Grace turned to Zeus, "Maybe we could give him a shot, and he doesn't seem like a bad kid." I beamed with hope, but then it was soon shot down as he shook his head no. "You know you'll never get my blessings 'til the day I die, tough luck my friend, but no still means no." He turned and walked inside with Thalia's mom.

**So guys, what'd you think of this one? I really enjoyed writing this one, especially since Nico is one of my favorite characters. And remember pm me with suggestions for the next one. Let's try to get at least 10 reviews before I post another chapter thanks – Wolfie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, Wolfie here. There was a change in plan and I'm still at my grandma's. So I decided to upload another fic as well as update this one. You should check it out, it's called Sleep well, Goodnight it's a songfic based off of the song Everything's An Illusion by Mayday parade I was gonna post it as another chapter, but it was way more serious but the song for this chapter I'm gonna do is Play it again by Luke Bryan. Oh and I'm doing Jasper this time- :D**

**Jason's POV**

I saw her sitting alone on the tailgate of a truck with her tan legs swinging. She was really pretty, so I looked around to see if she had a boyfriend cause there was no way she doesn't got one. I walked over to her and sat down next to her and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Jason Grace." "Piper McLean, nice to meet you," she yelled over the speakers. "So are you single?" I asked over the blaring speakers in the back of the truck. "What?" she asked. "Are you-" I started but she jumped up as soon as Luke Bryan I Don't Want This Night To End came on and said, "Oh my Gods, this is my song. I've been listening to the radio all night long, sitting around waiting for it to come on. And here it is. Come here boy, I wanna dance," before I could say anything, she took my hand and pulled me up and pun me around until the song ended, and when it ended she kissed me. Then she said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again," and I walked up to the DJ and asked for him to play it again, but he completely blew me off. A little while later we hopped into my truck, and I was driving her home. I flipped through the stations on FM, AM and even XM until I found the song when we pulled into her driveway. Boy did her face light up and she said, "Oh my Gods, this is my song, we've been listening to the radio all night long, I can't believe that it came back on. But here it is. Come here boy I wanna dance," and before I could say anything she took my hand and was spinning me in the headlights, and giving me a good night kiss. And I said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again," and she said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."

We decided to go on a date next Friday. I took her out on a giant hill in the countryside and lay down a blanket so we could watch the stars. I pulled out my guitar and starting playing, and she said, "Oh my Gods, this is my song, I've been listening to the radio all night long, sitting around waiting for it to come on. And here it is," she said and grabbed my hand before I could say anything and said, "Come here boy, I wanna dance," she gave me a goodnight kiss, and said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again." And I said, "Play it again, play it again, play it again."

**A/N So what'd you guys think? I know it's really short but I've had a long day and this is my second fic I wrote so I'm pretty tired seeing as it's like 3 in the morning *yawns* well Ima head to bed, remember R&R – Wolfie :D**


End file.
